neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Transformers comics characters
This is a list of characters in the Transformers comics series. Non-Transformer characters A * "Aunty" - The Autobots computer on board the Ark. B * Walter Barnett - US government official and friend of the Autobots. Originally suspicious of the Autobots, Barnett became convinced they were friendly after seeing they chose not to fight back when attacked by humans. Barnett saved the lives of the Throttlebots by transferring their "brains" to toy cars before their bodies were destroyed. * Berko - Originally a homeless man, abducted into the cosmic carnival. * B'ghdad - Crime lord. He appears in a Matrix Quest story based on the film [[The Maltese Falcon (1941 film)|The Maltese Falcon.]] * Big Top - Owner of the cosmic carnival. * G. B. Blackrock - Millionaire and friend of the Autobots. Blackrock owns several companies, most prominently a chain of gas stations. He is a bit of a playboy and likes to flaunt his riches. Following an attack by the current Decepticon commander, Shockwave, at one of his seabound oil refineries, one of Blackrock's workers, Josie Beller, was crippled.Transformers #6 (July 1985). Feeling responsible for her neurological injuries, Blackrock swore revenge on the Transformers by developing an anti-robot weapon. Later, though, Blackrock joins the Autobots. In the latter part of the series, Blackrock founded a team of human superheroes called the Neo-Knights. Blackrock himself does not have super powers, he simply acts as the team's manager. C * Carissa Carr - Science fiction film actress. Carr played the lead female character in a movie, where the Decepticon Pretender Skullgrin was chosen as the main villain. This led to an enormously successful movie career for Skullgrin, but it ended abruptly when Circuit Breaker discovered he was a robot and attacked him. * Charlene - Woman who accidentally became Skids's friend. D * Jake Dalrymple - Short-tempered man. F * Miss Fatale - Resourceful female adventurer. She appears in a Matrix Quest story based on the film [[The Maltese Falcon (1941 film)|The Maltese Falcon.]] * Charlie Fong - Scientist. Fong helped the Autobots Goldbug and Blaster survive an infection of Scraplets. G * Gutt - Crime lord. He appears in a Matrix Quest story based on the film [[The Maltese Falcon (1941 film)|The Maltese Falcon.]] J * Jake "Jackhammer" Jackson - Professional wrestler. He participated in a couple of wrestling matches against the Autobot Micromaster Roadhandler. His nickname comes from his use of a real jackhammer in the ring. * J'Oh - Bartender. He serves as the bartender of the Central Space Station and is decidedly unfriendly to robots, whom he refuses to serve anything. H * Hook, Line and Sinker - Assassins created by Unicron. They originally were three minor criminals from the planet Ghennix. As Unicron devoured the planet, he reformatted the criminals into three powerful assassins to serve as Galvatron's assistants. However, Galvatron betrayed his master and killed Hook, Line and Sinker. L * Llyra - Lord Zarak's daughter. In love with Galen Kord, Llyra was torn between two devotions. Llyra was left heartbroken on Nebulos as both her father and her lover were forced to depart, having affiliated themselves with opposing sides. M * Mecannibals - A race of robots that eat other robots. These bright red, spherical robots live on a spaceship in orbit around the Central Space Station. The Autobot Sky Lynx was captured by them and about to be eaten, but he was rescued by the Pretenders Cloudburst and Landmine. * The Mechanic - Notorious car thief. The Mechanic's criminal career underwent a huge improvement after he accidentally stole the Autobot Ratchet, who he thought was just a normal ambulance. This gave the Mechanic access to the Ark's technology, which he used to fit various weapons into stolen cars. His criminal career was finally put to an end by a co-operation with the Autobot Blaster and the local police. N * Neo-Knights - Team of four super-heroes. ** Circuit Breaker (Josie Beller). Invented a kind of bodysuit with imbedded circuits that allowed her to move her body after a spinal cord injury, disrupt the circuits of electronic devices and Transformers, and fly. ** Dynamo (Hector Dialonzo). Can channel the force of the Earth itself and use it to his advantage. ** Rapture (Katrina Vesotzky). Can project images into a person's or other animal's or even a robot's mind, causing him/her to dream and forget the real situation. ** Thunderpunch (Lee Gruber). Has tremendous strength. O * "O" - Buster Witwicky's friend. "O", whose real name has not been mentioned, only appeared in the very early issues. He usually likes to hang out with Buster and his girlfriend Jessie. R * Roadjammers - Group of four vigilantes. * Robot Master - Comic book figure and actor. * Rorza - Stunt driver. A very minor character, Rorza's only appearance was as a stunt driver in the Cosmic Carnival, where he tried to stop Sky Lynx and Berko from escaping. S * Cecilia Santiago - Talk show host. A fairly minor character, she presented a talk show where the Autobot Micromaster Roadhandler appeared as a guest during his career as a professional wrestler. * Scraplets - Robotic parasites. * Soriza - Nebulan council member. W * Witwicky family - The oldest friends of the Autobots. ** Spike Witwicky - Buster's younger brother. ** Sparkplug Witwicky - Father of Spike and Buster. Grandfather of Daniel. ** Buster Witwicky - The first Witwicky introduced. ** Daniel Witwicky (cameo) - Son of Spike, like his animated counterpart, though he was once portrayed as Buster's son. ** Jessie Witwicky - Buster's girl friend. In one story, she married Buster and had a son named Daniel. Z * Ethan Zachary - Computer programmer. The owner and chief software architect of a computer games company. It was in his company that Optimus Prime and Megatron fought in a virtual battle, ending with the apparent death of Optimus Prime. However, Zachary had saved Optimus Prime's mind on a floppy disk, and he was later resurrected as a Powermaster. Transformers A * Aerialbots/Superion ** Air Raid ** Fireflight ** Silverbolt ** Skydive ** Slingshot * Autobot Headmasters ** Brainstorm with Arcana ** Chromedome with Stylor ** Fortress Maximus *** Cerebros with Spike Witwicky *** Cog and Galen ** Hardhead with Duros ** Highbrow with Gort ** Hosehead with Lug ** Nightbeat with Muzzle ** Siren with Quig * Autobot Micromasters ** Off Road Patrol *** Highjump *** Mudslinger *** Powertrain *** Tote ** Race Car Patrol *** Free Wheeler *** Roadhandler *** Swindler *** Tailspin ** Rescue Patrol *** Fixit *** Red Hot *** Seawatch *** Stakeout * Autobot Powermasters ** Getaway with Rev ** Joyride with Hotwire ** Slapdash with Lube * Autobot Pretenders ** Cloudburst ** Crossblades ** Doubleheader ** Groundbreaker ** Landmine ** Longtooth ** Pincher ** Sky High ** Splashdown ** Waverider * Autobot Targetmasters ** Blurr with Haywire ** Crosshairs with Pinpointer ** Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime with Firebolt ** Kup with Recoil ** Landfill with Flintlock and Silencer ** Pointblank with Peacemaker ** Quickmix with Boomer and Ricochet ** Scoop with Holepunch and Tracer ** Sureshot with Spoilsport B * Battlechargers ** Runabout ** Runamuck * Beachcomber * Bluestreak * Boltax - Seen in a video recording from millions of years ago as a guardian of the Underbase. * Brawn * Bumblebee/Goldbug C * Cliffjumper * Combaticons/Bruticus ** Blast Off ** Brawl ** Onslaught ** Swindle ** Vortex * Constructicons/Devastator ** Bonecrusher ** Hook ** Long Haul ** Mixmaster ** Scavenger ** Scrapper * Cosmos D * Decepticon Headmasters ** Fangry with Brisko ** Horri-Bull with Kreb ** Mindwipe with Vorath ** Scorponok with Zarak ** Skullcruncher with Grax ** Squeezeplay with Lokos ** Weirdwolf with Monzo * Decepticon Micromasters ** Air Strike Patrol *** Nightflight *** Storm Cloud *** Tailwind *** Whisper ** Sports Car Patrol *** Blackjack *** Detour *** Hyperdrive *** Road Hugger * Decepticon Powermasters ** Dreadwing *** Darkwing with Throttle *** Dreadwind with Hi-Test * Decepticon Pretenders ** Bludgeon ** Bomb-Burst ** Bugly ** Carnivac ** Finback ** Iguanus ** Octopunch ** Skullgrin ** Snarler ** Stranglehold ** Submarauder ** Thunderwing * Decepticon Targetmasters ** Cyclonus with Nightstick ** Needlenose with Sunbeam and Zig-Zag ** Quake with Tiptop and Heater ** Scourge with Fracas ** Spinister with Hairsplitter and Singe ** Triggerhappy/Triggershot with Blowpipe * Decepticon Triple Changers ** Astrotrain ** Blitzwing ** Octane * Dinobots ** Grimlock ** Slag ** Sludge ** Snarl ** Swoop F * Firecons ** Cindersaur ** Flamefeather ** Sparkstalker G * Galvatron * Gears * Grapple H * Hoist * Horrorcons ** Apeface with Spasma ** Snapdragon with Krunk * Hound * Huffer I * Inferno * Insecticons ** Bombshell ** Kickback ** Shrapnel * Ironhide J * Jazz * Jetfire K * The Keeper - Ancient being watching over Primus's slumber. The Autobot Pretender Classics met him in the centre of Cybertron. The story where the Keeper appears is the first appearance of Primus in the American Transformers comic. L * Laserbeak and Buzzsaw * Last Autobot - Legendary Autobot warrior. The Transformers equivalent of a king in the mountain, he has been dormant in the centre of Cybertron for millions of years, until he was finally called upon to defeat the Decepticons at Klo. This story marks the end of the American G1 Transformers comic. M * Megatron * Mirage O * Omega Supreme * Optimus Prime, revived as a Powermaster, with, Hi-Q, and again as an Action Master. P * Perceptor * Powerglide * Predacons/Predaking ** Divebomb ** Headstrong ** Razorclaw ** Rampage ** Tantrum * Protectobots/Defensor ** Blades ** First Aid ** Groove ** Hot Spot * Prowl * Prima * Prime Nova * Primus R * Ratbat * Ratchet * Ravage * Rumble and Frenzy S * Scrounge * Seacons/Piranacon ** Nautilator ** Overbite ** Seawing ** Skalor ** Snaptrap ** Tentakil * Seaspray * Seekers ** Dirge ** Ramjet ** Skywarp ** Starscream ** Thrust ** Thundercracker * Sentinel Prime * Shockwave * Sideswipe * Skids * Sky Lynx * Slamdance ** Grand Slam ** Raindance * Smokescreen * Soundwave * Sparkabots ** Fizzle ** Guzzle ** Sizzle ** Streetwise * Stunticons/Menasor ** Breakdown ** Dead End ** Drag Strip ** Motormaster ** Wildrider * Sunstreaker * Technobots/Computron ** Afterburner ** Lightspeed ** Nosecone ** Scattershot ** Strafe T * Terrorcons/Abominus ** Blot ** Cutthroat ** Hun-Gurrr ** Rippersnapper ** Sinnertwin * Throttlebots ** Chase ** Freeway ** Rollbar ** Searchlight ** Wide Load * Tracks * Trailbreaker * Triggerbots ** Backstreet ** Dogfight ** Override * Triggercons ** Crankcase ** Ruckus ** Windsweeper * Trypticon with Wipe-Out U * Unicron - Dark god and planet eater. W * Warpath * Windcharger X * Emirate Xaaron - Autobot chieftain. Invented by Simon Furman and first appeared in the UK comic. His first US comic appearance was as a leader of a group of Autobot rebel squad trying to overthrow Decepticon suppression. This drew him deeper and deeper into the secrets of Cybertron's past, until he finally became an avatar of the god Primus. References Comics